The present invention relates generally to application testing, and more particularly to creating a dynamic test topology visualization for post-test execution results analysis.
In a typical information technology (IT) deployment of software, an application may reside on a machine or device that may be interconnected with additional sources, such as software and hardware. The application may be dependent on the additional sources. Furthermore, the application may consume information and data from these additional sources. While an end user of the application may not be exposed to each of the additional sources at one time, reliance of the application on the additional sources may pose a problem related to functionality, such as where one of the additional sources may be unavailable or incapable of providing data.
Before an application may be released into a market, application testers ensure qualitative aspects of the application and system are thoroughly tested and verified.